


clean slate

by pengiesama



Category: Mother 3, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Guardian gives the gift of a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clean slate

A wish to forget. A wish for another chance, a new beginning.

There was so little time, and so little magic left to help it along, but …

What good would dawdling around do, now. The others had faded, so long ago. There was no one left.

All the world’s memories, and the very last of her energy, sealed into a tiny fairy’s egg. The man took it from her shaking hands, solemnly.

She watched the tiny ship sail off into the horizon, hoped the children would learn to care for their teeth on their own —

_— oh, but that tiny island won’t even have fluoridated drinking water —_

_— I suppose it doesn't matter, now._


End file.
